


Pastels

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, D/s-verse, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Finger Sucking, Gentle Dom, Happy, Strap-Ons, Submission, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written foroverwatch kinkweek; day four / double penetrationZarya instantly dropped the towel that had been wrapped around her middle. It pooled on the carpeted floor. She had less poise than Ana, and little of the inherent confidence most Doms had. She knew her body was impressive on all fronts but nudity still brought a blush to her face. Her cheeks turned pale pink, the pastel shade that was so in fashion these days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not only is this an entry for owkinkweek, it's also my first entry for femslash february!! killing two birds with one stone here. please check out my [femslash pseud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb) or [2017 femslash masterpost on tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) for other femslash fics if you're so inclined!
> 
> this fic unbeta'd, my apologies for any errors or mistakes!

Pastel was in for submissives these days. Zarya didn't take much notice about what was or wasn't in fashion. She knew most subs still dressed however they wanted. She also knew that tastemaker submissives on social media paraded around in powder blue or cotton candy pink or pale lavender. She had even noticed her Overwatch teammates dressing differently. At first she thought Hana's combat suit had faded in the wash, but in fact it was a new version in pastel instead.

She regarded herself in the mirror thinking of this. There was a swipe of clarity in the foggy glass where she had wiped away the condensation with her towel. She looked at her face, fresh and clean from the shower. She wondered what her hair might look like if she let it fade. It grew out so fast that she had to be diligent about the cut and color. Maybe this month she could skip it? If she didn't like the way it looked she need only dye it again. Maybe she could try a more silvery pink, or a frosted sort of look.

Would Ana like it if her hair was different? Did Ana care?

A knock on the bathroom door roused her from her thoughts.

"Don't keep me waiting." Ana's warm voice came slightly muffled through the wooden door.

Zarya regarded her reflection one last time, brushing her lengthy pink bangs from her face. She liked it this color but she wondered if a different look would suit her. It was already near impossible to tell she was submissive by the look of her; her broad shoulders and thick muscles and towering height. If she embraced the fashion; the wearing of collars, the pastel colors, the emphasis on softness and femininity...

Another knock on the bathroom door.

"Now."

Zarya quickly opened the door. The steam and warmth of the bathroom gave way to the cool air that wafted in from the bedroom. She became aware of how poorly she had toweled herself dry. Droplets of water covering her shoulders and legs turned chillingly cold.

Ana was waiting for her, standing so casually in the middle of the room. "What are you hiding yourself from me for?" She asked, sliding a loose fist up and down the length of the dull purple cock strapped to her hips with a leather harness. She was naked save for the straps at her waist and thighs. Even her long greying braid was tucked behind her shoulder, offering no cover.

Zarya instantly dropped the towel that had been wrapped around her middle. It pooled on the carpeted floor. She had less poise than Ana, and little of the inherent confidence most Doms had. She knew her body was impressive on all fronts but nudity still brought a blush to her face. Her cheeks turned pale pink, the pastel shade that was so in fashion these days.

It didn't matter how often she had been naked before her Dom before, it was always a novelty to disrobe before Ana. Zarya wondered if she would ever get used to it. Would she ever get used to the anticipation, the nervous flop in her stomach when Ana called her name? Would she ever get used to the instant pleasure that came when she saw the strap-on in place?

On second thought, she hoped she would never get used to it.

"On the bed," Ana told her, gently working lubricant into the shaft of the purple cock with each motion of her wrist.

Zarya already knew which position to get into. She went to the foot of the bed and climbed onto the mattress. The droplets of water still drying on her legs wet the sheets. She got down to her elbows and knees, ass in the air. Ana liked her best in this position. Whether it was for fucking or for serving as a foot stool or for begging for forgiveness. Face down, ass up was always a good way to go.

Ana approached from behind. A sixth sense gave Zarya the notion of movement out of her line of sight. She wasn't surprised to feel warm hands, slightly tacky with lube, pulling her cheeks apart. Ana tapped the pink jeweled knot of the plug sticking out of Zarya's ass.  Zarya gasped easily.

"Ready for me to take it out?" Ana asked.

"Please," Zarya begged.

She liked wearing plugs. It was probably some deep seeded submissive nature rooted in her core. During missions it wasn't a good idea, but during her off time she was more than happy to be stuffed full for hours on end. It made workouts more interesting and made downtime less boring. She had been more than happy to let Ana plug her this morning. It was just that she had been wearing it all day now. Her body was feeling sensitive and sore. The plug had gone from a fun treat to a slight discomfort. Zarya wanted some relief.

Ana seemed to consider. "Soon," she decided.

The edge of the mattress dipped slightly. One of Ana's feet was planted flat on the bedspread, right on the edge. This gave her enough leverage to line the head of the strap-on up just right. She teased it against Zarya's hair covered pussy lips.

"You can take both, can't you Aleksandra?"

Zarya groaned. Of course she could take both. She liked taking both. She had done it before and she would do it again. Not just for her own pleasure but for Ana's too. If her Dom wanted to fill both holes than she had every right to do it.

"Yes," Zarya told her. "I can."

It was all the confirmation Ana needed before sliding the cock home. Zarya groaned again, pressing her face to the sheets and chewing painfully into her bottom lip. It hurt. The jeweled anal plug was already taking up so much space inside of her. The strap-on wasn't particularly big but it was vying for what limited room there was.

The shape and size of the dildo made her perfectly aware of the shape and size of the plug. She could feel both of them inside of her body, pressing against one another, stimulating her in different ways. When Ana pulled out it, an electric spark of pleasure followed her movements. The friction was delicious.

Zarya pushed back, chasing after the sensation of the strap-on. She was rewarded with another quick thrust in, one that punched the breath from her chest. Again, the pleasure sparked inside of her. Ana began fucking her, slow and steady and diligent. The sparks of pleasure came so often and so fast that they melted together in a warm rising hum of an orgasm.

Zarya didn't come until she reached between her legs with thick fingers that fumbled over rubbing her clit. She didn't reach between her legs until Ana gave her explicit permission either. When it did finally happen she was being pounded mercilessly from behind. Her eyes rolled back into her head, ass clenching hard around the plug as she climaxed. She stopped breathing for a few seconds as the euphoria washed over her.

Ana politely pulled out afterwards, stepping off from the bed to stand with both feet on the floor. Her own fingers found their way between Zarya's legs as well. She touched the soaking wet lips that the strap-on had grazed over earlier, fingertips tickling through Zarya's downy soft pubes.

"Wet for me, aren't you?" Ana teased her.

Zarya was feeling more sensitive and sore than ever. All she could manage was a whimper.

"Ready for me to take the plug out?" Ana asked for the second time this evening.

Zarya nodded, desperate.

"Soon," she said again, dismissing the idea. "Go lay down, you've earned some rest."

Lumbering slowly, Zarya crawled up the length of the mattress to lay down with her head among the pillows. She relaxed easily on her stomach, shifting to watch as Ana began to work on the buckles of the strap-on harness. The entire thing gave way under her ministrations. She slid it down to her thighs and then stepped out of it entirely. She then joined Zarya in bed, sitting upright against the headboard. Zarya buried her face against the soft flesh of Ana's thigh.

"Did you eat today?" Ana asked, reaching down to squeeze tenderly at the back of Zarya's neck where her hairline was little more the buzzed fuzz.

"Yes," Zarya told her. Three meals like she was supposed to, carefully watching her calorie and protein intake. The most boring part of weight training was the calculations that went into food and eating, but her Dom kept her on track.

"Did you complete weapons training?" Ana continued her questioning.

"Yes," Zarya said again. Though she much preferred her particle cannon, it was always safe to be prepared. She was working on getting better with the dainty little hand held guns her comrades oftedn used. She practiced in the shooting range every day. Her aim had improved considerably over the last month.

"I don't have to ask you if you completed your work out do I?" Ana asked. She was teasing a little.

Zarya smiled and said "No."

"You're clean and showered as well." Ana added happily, settling in with the pride of a pleased Dom. "Such a good girl, Aleksandra."

Zarya melted into the sheets hearing those words.  Ana continued gently squeezing at the back of Zarya's neck, applying light pressure off and on. It was a rather sweet gesture of comfort and care more than anything. Zarya was completely weak for it.

It was times like these when the world went quiet that she found herself slipping into sub space. She enjoyed all day stimulation and punishing sex as much as the next submissive, but it was in praise and comfort that she lost herself. Punishments rarely succeeded in inducing this state. It was gentle touching and her Dom's happiness that made Zarya drift away to somewhere warm and safe. The plug still stuffed up inside of her was a distant afterthought and somehow still the cherry on top of all this.

Zarya was lucky to have found a Dom that cared for her so much. She was mistaken for Dominant all her life. The weight lifting and body building certainly didn't help with the confusion. Plenty of people close to her had told her she would never find a partner if she carried on this way. It was unfortunate enough that she was so tall to begin with, did she really need to bulk up her muscles, tattoo her skin, cut off her beautiful long hair?

Well they were all wrong. Zarya had always secretly hoped she would find a Dom who would want her for the way she was; a Dom who wouldn't try to change her. She had resigned herself to the idea that it might not happen. Then she met Ana.

Zarya could not say how long she lay on the bed, happy and content. Her eyes were closed. She could feel the warmth of Ana next to her. The sheets were soft against her skin. If the touch on the back of her neck was an anchor, Ana's warm voice was like the beacon of a lighthouse.

"Aleksandra," she murmured soothingly.

Zarya moaned low.

"You owe your Dom thank you for the orgasm from earlier." Ana reminded her in a gentle voice.

The words floated into her mind, pulling at the submissive threads of her soul. Of course she owed Ana a thank you. Any good submissive would agree. Her eyes fluttered open.

Zarya pushed herself to sit up. She nuzzled into Ana's bare stomach, nose grazing over her soft skin. Her lips found the nipple of Ana's right breast. She didn't suckle at it like a child, but instead like a lover determined to illicit pleasure. Her teeth and tongue worked together to earn a moan from Ana.

Deep into subspace her movements felt dreamlike and unreal. Zarya felt completely safe. Her right hand roamed freely, touching along the length of Ana's thigh. It took a moment to get her bearings but she soon realized where exactly her fingers were touching. It was easy to find her way from there, sliding up Ana's smooth skin to dip between her legs.

Zarya continued kissing, licking, sucking and biting at Ana's breast as her fingers reached there mark. She slid them between the folds of Ana's vulva to find her smooth, slick clitoris. She massaged it with two fingers in circular motions. Hearing Ana's gasps and moans made Zarya's heart soar. She found herself moaning too, driven forth to make her Dom come.

It didn't take very long. Zarya had plenty of practice by now, she'd gotten very good at pleasing Ana. It felt good to feel her shudder and arch in pleasure. When it was done Zarya thoughtlessly relaxed all at once. She found herself with her cheek cushioned on Ana's thigh. Her now sticky fingers filled the void in her mouth where her Dom's nipple had been. Zarya licked them clean.

"Good girl." Ana praised her breathlessly, stroking her hair and squeezing her neck. "Such a good girl."

Something like the euphoria from earlier settled over her. Orgasms didn't even feel as good as this. She felt every single hair on her body from the stubbles of her legs to the barely there ones that covered her stomach and upper arms. They were all humming, ticklish, pricking up with happy goosebumps.

It took a long time for the high to wear off. She did not come crashing down, but floating gently instead like a soft feather or a single snowflake. Subspace slowly but surely melted away to reality. The experience left Zarya feeling happy, a warm glow of pleasure still filling up her chest.

"I'm ready for you to take the plug out now." She whispered sleepily.  
  
She pushed her weight up onto one arm and rubbed her tired eyes. When she blinked them open again she saw the reddish marks where her teeth had been on Ana's nipple and she could only smile. This time Ana didn't tell her 'soon', she simply nodded. Zarya knew which position to get in to. She turned over before getting on her elbows and knees, presenting herself with her face down and ass up.

Ana dutifully took the plug out. It hurt for the thickest part of the plug to pass through the tight ring of Zarya's hole. She found herself gasping out loud as it happened. Ana soothed her with gentle words, calling her 'good girl' again.

"It's time for bed." Ana decided, afterwards. She set the plug aside on the bedside table to be cleaned in the morning. "Turn down lights."

"I'll clean up first." Zarya said. She sat up and reached across Ana to retrieve the plug. It was still warm from being inside of her. She would clean it up and put away. She would clean the strap-on and harness too. Not to mention her towel was sitting carelessly on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Ana asked her. "It can wait until morning."

Zarya was sure. She nodded. "I want to serve you a little more before I go to sleep."

Ana's expression softened entirely. A look overcame her that Zarya had only seen once or twice before. She wondered if Ana was feeling that same euphoria, the pleasure in every single hair on her body. Did Doms feel that too when submissives were good enough? Or did it only occur in subspace?

Ana reached out, taking Zarya's face in her hands. "Never change." She whispered. "My sweet girl, I don't know what I've done in this life to deserve you. Never, ever change."

The warm glow in Zarya's chest began to spread. She felt completely filled with love as she climbed out of bed, happily gathering up their sex toys. When she returned to the bathroom and began cleaning them in the sink with soap and water she didn't even bother to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her mind was no longer filled with thoughts of pastels or the color of her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
